


Karma

by Mallu



Series: The Story of 3 lovers [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallu/pseuds/Mallu
Summary: -E se eu quisesse namorar?Lyanna sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Seu fofo e adorável sobrinho de 12 anos estava pensando em NAMORAR. Naquele momento era apenas o Robb, mas daqui a pouco viriam seus irmão e irmãs. E eles iriam fazer as perguntas e conversariam com ela, sabendo que a tia Lya não se importaria, por que era rebelde na adolescência e fez coisas piores, e por isso não poderia os julgar.Droga de karma.





	

Lyanna Stark não podia exatamente reclamar de sua vida. Ela até que teve uma existência descente: teve bons amigos, uma família que a amava… Um filho aos 16 anos, mas isso era apenas um detalhe.

Sua vida amorosa era uma montanha russa desgovernada. Bastava lembrar que ela fez sexo com um homem com o dobro de sua idade que era casado.

(Rhaegar ainda tentava falar com ela depois de todos esses anos, mesmo depois dela especificar que não queria nada com ele.)

Mas vamos falar disso depois.

O fato era que Lyanna podia reclamar…

Exceto em momentos que seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas viam pedir conselhos sobre como lidar com a própria vida. Ai não dava certo para _ninguém_.

O primeiro foi Robb.

**Robb**

Lyanna havia voltado do trabalho e estava preparando o almoço do dia seguinte, uma costela de porco temperada com alho e molho vermelho. A mulher teria que pegar seu filho e sobrinho do treino de futebol em meia hora, o que dava tempo o suficiente para ela terminar de temperar a carne e tomar um rápido banho e se vestir.

Seu celular vibrou.

Era mais uma mensagem de Rhaegar, a quinta naquele dia.

_Provavelmente a mesma coisa de sempre: “um filho merece saber quem é seu pai” etc…_

Ela leu a mensagem, e era algo daquele gênero. Rhaegar também prometia que Jon não seria um alvo da mídia, que ele não teria que sofrer com aquilo.

Lyanna apagou a mensagem e nem mesmo respondeu.

Sentindo-se cansada, ela guardou a carne na geladeira e foi tomar seu banho.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

O seu mini cooper cinza estava estacionado na frente do estádio de futebol infantil. Ela mexia no celular, vendo as noticias do dia, enquanto esperava seu filho e seu sobrinho saírem do treino.

Ela olhou para o estacionamento e viu Jon e Robb chagando. A mulher sorriu, vendo o quão feliz seu filho estava.

_Não importa o que Rhaegar diga, Jon está melhor sem ele._

Ambos meninos entraram no carro e disseram _olá_ para Lyanna. Foi uma viagem um tanto curta até o apartamento dela, mas ninguém pareceu se importar.

Assim que chegaram, Jon foi tomar um banho, deixando Robb e Lyanna sozinhos por um tempo. Seu sobrinho não parava de olhar para ela, então Lya perguntou se estava tudo bem.

—Na verdade tia… Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

—Claro, vá em frente.

—E se eu quisesse namorar?

Lyanna sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Seu fofo e adorável sobrinho de 12 anos estava pensando em NAMORAR. Naquele momento era apenas o Robb, mas daqui a pouco viriam seus irmão e irmãs. E eles iriam fazer as perguntas e conversariam com ela, sabendo que a tia Lya não se importaria, por que era rebelde na adolescência e fez coisas piores, e por isso não poderia os julgar.

_Droga de karma._

—Robb… Não acha melhor conversar isso com seu pai?

Robb balançou a cabeça.

—Não tia… Eu não me sentiria a vontade falando com ele sobre isso.

_Céus Robb, não é como se você estivesse falando de algum tabu!_

Suspirando, a Stark olhou para seu sobrinho.

—Tudo bem… O que houve? Alguma garota chamou sua atenção no colégio?

As bochechas de Robb ficaram tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo.

—É.

Lya sorriu.

—Quem é ela?

—Roslin Frey. A garota nova.

Lyanna não se lembrava da garota, por isso perguntou ao sobrinho como ela era.

As bochechas dele ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

—Ela é muito bonita tia…

—E…?

Robb mordeu os lábios.

—N-na verdade… Eu nunca falei com ela… Fico com vergonha...

Lyanna quis rir.

—Ora Robb, converse com a garota. Vocês estão na escola, podem falar de muitos assuntos em comum.

Seu sobrinho pareceu determinado e disse que amanhã iria conversar com Roslin, e que depois contaria como foi para sua tia.

Lyanna achou aquilo fofo. Só que anos depois, ela apenas achou a vida amorosa de seu sobrinho irritante.

*****

—Espero que não se importe tia Lya,- Robb falou pelo telefone,-Mas Jeyne realmente é especial. Quando nós nos encontramos, simplesmente conectamos. Quer dizer, eu senti como eu a conheço toda a minha vida.  
Lyanna suspira. Onde ouviu isso antes? Oh certo, com Talisa, Margaery, Roslin (que acabou se casando com o irmão de Catelyn), Meera, Daenerys, e até mesmo com Theon ...  
—Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos, Robb?- pergunta Lyanna, tentando não parecer que estava julgando seu sobrinho. Isso era trabalho da mãe dele.  
—Duas semanas, foi amor à primeira vista.

—É claro que foi. E ela se sente da mesma maneira?  
—Ela ... não acredita no amor.- Robb revela tristemente e Lyanna Stark revira os olhos. Seu sobrinho estava apaixonado por uma menina realista.

—Mas eu estou tão perto de convencê-la de que a união entre os nossos corpos e o momento da perfeição quando nossos corpos se tocam é um sinal de um futuro matrimonio tia Lya.  
_É chamado um orgasmo_ , Lyanna pensou secamente. Mas todo o "sexo é amor e o amor é sexo" foi algo que ele puxou de Ned.

—Então a família dela não vai se importar que ficar aqui para o verão?  
—São apenas seus pais e eles estão trabalhando na França- Robb explica.- Eles são espíritos livres.

Oh meu Deus, ele conheceu uma menina cética e independente que provavelmente odeia estar amarrada com um único homem. Provavelmente viciada em sexo , também. Ela ouve Robb manteve falando e pacientemente o ouve discurso.

—Além disso, Jeyne adoraria Westeros, já que sempre ficou viajando de um lugar para o outro. Ela tem alguns primos que ela está morrendo de vontade de ver de novo . Ela é ótima com as crianças. Tudo o que tenho a fazer é convencê-lo de tê-las comigo.

—Isso é bom.- Lyanna responde com indiferença. - Eu acho que eu vou preparar um quarto extra para ela.

—Não há necessidade,- e ela tem certeza que seu sobrinho está sorrindo ao telefone,-Jeyne pode ficar no meu quarto.

—Robb Stark , você não vai ficar fazendo sexo enquanto seus irmãos podem ouvir.

—Não se preocupe!-Robb diz calmamente,-Nós não vamos ter relações sexuais.

— É mesmo?- Ela perguntou, sabendo que não era verdade.

—Nós vamos fazer amor,- Robb declara apaixonadamente.

Ela quase lança o telefone contra a parede, completamente frustrada. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Robb imediatamente fala. Ela ouve uma abertura de porta no fundo. -De qualquer forma , Jeyne acabou de entrar . Ela quer sexo.

—Ela acabou de dizer isso?

Lyanna pergunta, incrédula.

—Não, mas ela está vestindo cinza. E ela sabe cinza é minha cor.

Ela precisa de uma bebida.

—Ela gosta de me provocar assim. Ela sempre usar apenas a cor certa que diz que ela quer sexo. Nós estamos fazendo isso todos os dias.

Algum whiskey irlandês seria bom.

—Até terça-feira!

—Robb-

Lyanna começa antes dele desligar. Mais uma vez, ela foi deixada completamente sozinha.

_Droga. Mais uma coisa que Catelyn ira me culpar._

Quando Robb terminou com Roslin, Catelyn culpou Lyanna, pois sabia que seu filho seguia os conselhos amorosos da tia.

_Eu nunca disse para ele terminar com a garota!_

Lyanna praticamente sabia todo o histórico da vida romântica de Robb.

Desde Robb Stark tinha doze anos, ele teve dezesseis namoradas. Todas terminavam com ele depois três meses. Uma o deixou no altar, o trocando pelo seu tio Edmure.  
A razão não é que Robb é um mau namorado. Ele é, na verdade, o namorado perfeito, um príncipe encantador que fazia todo o possível para fazer sua namorada feliz.  
Ele simplesmente _realmente_ queria se casar.  
E a maioria das mulheres que encontrava… Não.  
Assim, tornou-se universalmente reconhecer que a única maneira de se livrar de Robb Stark (sem sentir como uma cadela assassina de filhotes de cachorro) é encontrar alguém para ele se apaixonar depois que a atual namorada romper com ele. Se não, Robb irá falhar em seus estudos (fazendo seus professores odiarem a menina), seu sobrinho iria parar de sair com seus amigos (ironicamente fazendo os homens odiarem a menina responsável), e de repente a garota se torna o inimigo público número um da Universidade por ter quebrado o coração de menino de ouro do Winterfell.

Ela só esperava que aquilo desse certo… Westeros já estava ficando sem solteiras disponíveis.

*

Três anos depois, no casamento de Robb e Jeyne Wes, Lyanna se controlava para não chorar. Se ela já estava assim na cerimonia de seu sobrinho, ela nem queria imaginar como seria quando Jon se casasse.

O casal trocou seus votos e se beijaram.

Sorrindo, Lya ficou feliz por seu sobrinho.


End file.
